Real Me
by LyG4ever
Summary: Real Me: this is what the masks don't let you see. R&R!


**Disclaimer: I don't own Lizzie McGuire or anything related to it. The song 'Naked' belongs to Avril Lavigne.**

Real Me – Lizzie's pinkish life. 

_Everybody thinks I'm a pretty little girl, with a perfect pink life, good grades and a loving family. Well, they are wrong.  
Monday, I wake up, take a shower, as usual. What to wear? Something pink, in my pink bedroom, in my pink life. I wanna scream "I hate pink" very hard, but no one would believe me or even listen to me. Going down the stairs, I trip, as usual, and fall.  
_Mom: Lizzie? Are you alright?  
Matt: She just tripped and fell.  
Dad: Maybe it's because of the heels...  
- I'm wearing flip-flops!  
Mom: Honey, you're going to miss your bus.  
_You see? Again, they are not listening to me.  
_- Weren't you driving me today?  
Mom: I can't do it today. Maybe some other time.  
- See ya!_ (I leave and go to the bus stop, Gordo's there)_  
Gordo: Hey Lizzie!  
- Hey Gordo.  
Gordo: I thought your mom was driving you today.  
- So did I...  
Gordo: Are you okay? You seem blue...  
_I forgot putting on my mask! Too late... It doesn't work with him that well anyway...  
- _(giving him a charming smile): I'm fine, just a little tired. (He kept giving me concerned looks) I'm ok! Really!  
Gordo: O...kay... (the bus arrives) Let's go (we hop in)  
_Usually, I try to flirt with Ethan, but today I was so upset that I forgot about it. Gordo suspects something. He's still worried.  
_Gordo: Now, this is weird... you didn't flirt with Ethan! I'm worried about you.  
_You see?  
_- I'm ok! Everything in my life is fine, everything's pinkish, as usual... and why do you even care? (I snapped)  
_He seems a little hurt...  
_- Sorry, I just...  
Gordo: Woke up with your left feet? Had a bad night? A bad day? You're having lots of those days lately.  
- Is it going to be like this all the way to school?  
Gordo: Sorry.  
_The rest of the trip was silent. We arrive to school, I hear Miranda calling my name, but I don't wanna turn around. _

**Lizzie's Pov stops, it's no one's Pov now:  
**Miranda: Is she mad at me?  
Gordo (exasperated): Haven't you noticed? She has been like that for a long time! We need to know what's wrong with her...  
Miranda: But... she doesn't want to listen to us!  
Gordo: I never said this was going to be easy.  
Miranda: I like challenges.  
Gordo: When they're about her, I don't.

**Back to Lizzie's Pov:**

Kate: Hey Lozie! So nice to see you... NOT! (she and her posse laugh)  
- You know what, Kate? I'm pretty sick of your bad jokes and stuff. Why don't you just leave me alone?  
Kate: Wow! Pretty Little Pink Princess woke up in a bad mood! I'm so scared!  
- Don't ever call me like that again!  
Kate: Why? If you are Miss Perfect Pinkish Life, Lovely Family and Good Grades! _I punched her in the stomach, really hard. _Ow! You little bitch! _She tries to attack me, but Gordo steps in. _Get away, you Gordork!  
Gordo: I'm not gonna. (Miranda comes too)  
Miranda: Me neither.  
- When I need your help, I'll tell you! _I leave, angry with nobody but Kate and myself. _

I can't help it. When somebody calls me like that, I... (I start crying) _The bell rings, but I don't feel like P.E. today... maybe some other time.  
I got out of the bathroom, only to bump with Gordo.  
_Gordo: Shouldn't you be in P.E.?  
- You too!  
Gordo: I asked first.  
- I'm feeling sick.  
Gordo: Wanna call home?  
- Nah, it'll pass.  
Gordo: Kay... (looks at my face) Were you crying?  
- No. (I'm a terrible liar)  
(Gordo gave me the "don't-even-try-to-lie-to-me" look)  
- Maybe...  
Gordo: Can I ask why?  
_I'm in the verge of tears again... I need someone to help me, who understands and loves me (or, at least, cares about me)... the only person I feel that way with is Gordo. He can see right through me... I can't lie to him... does he know this? I know my eyes will betray me. All he has to do is look at them. And he will find out. Eventually. He's blind to see my feelings about him... They've been there for so long...  
_Gordo: I know there's something that bothers you, but I can't tell what is it.  
_Why? You used to be able doing it... just looking me in the eye... _(I buried my head on his chest and cried. When I looked up, he was staring at me lovingly. He wiped my tears)  
The windows to your feelings are cloudy, it'll rain soon. The sun isn't there anymore. Where are the hazel eyes I used to know and... love?  
_Why is he talking about weather?  
_Gordo (translating): Your eyes are gray, you'll cry soon. That sparkle isn't there anymore. Where's the Lizzie I used to know and... love?  
- The clouds will disappear eventually, the rain will stop. The sun will rise again. They're looking for the blue-eyed from the bottom of the blue sea. They want to come back.  
- (translating): The gray will disappear, my crying will stop. The sparkle will appear again. She's looking for the blue-eyed **(AN: I put blue-eyed cuz it has lots of senses)** from the bottom of the depression. She wants to come back.  
**But, her eyes, told him something more:  
**_She knows she'll be, thanks to you. You are all I really needed. But I still need your help. Will you help me?  
_**His response was read on his eyes too:  
**_I don't know how I did it. And you still got me, I'll never leave your side. I will give it to you. _(Do I need to answer the question too?)

She did came back, thanks to Gordo, of course. They kept dating till he proposed.  
Miranda was a spinster, but not a bitter one. She simply chose not to marry, but she believed in true love cuz she watched it be born, grow up, and, finally, be shared between her best friends.

**AN: This isn't like my story "Loving Troubles", but it is more the kind of stories I like. I hope you enjoyed it.**  
**AN2: Though this is a series, this chapter isn't connected to the next. Which, by the way, will be about Miranda. **

Naked

I wake up in the morning

Put on my face

The one that's gonna get me

Through another day

Doesn't really matter

How I feel inside

'Cause life is like a game sometimes

But then you came around me

The walls just disappeared

Nothing to surround me

And keep me from my fears

I'm unprotected

See how I've opened up

Oh, you've made me trust

Because I've never felt like this before

I'm naked

Around you

Does it show?

You see right through me

And I can't hide

I'm naked

Around you

And it feels so right

I'm trying to remember

Why I was afraid

To be myself and let the

Covers fall away

I guess I never had someone like you

To help me, to help me fit

In my skin

I never felt like this before

I'm naked

Around you

Does it show?

You see right through me

And I can't hide

I'm naked

Around you

And it feels so right

I'm naked

Oh oh yeah

Does it show?

Yeah, I'm naked

Oh oh, yeah yeah

I'm so naked around you

And I can't hide

You're gonna (you're gonna) see right through, baby

you're gonna see right through,

i'm so naked around you,

and i can't hide,

you're gonna see right through, baby.


End file.
